


Take Me Over

by HeartlessMemo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safewords, Smut, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: 'Technically you’re Bucky’s girl but you learn pretty quickly that Bucky and Sam share everything. So when Sam walks into Bucky’s apartment in the middle of your punishment and you catch the sly, knowing grin on his face you know that you’re in for it.'One-shot. The Reader is being a brat. Sam helps Bucky put her back in her place. Pure Smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 112





	Take Me Over

Technically you’re Bucky’s girl but you learn pretty quickly that Bucky and Sam share everything. So when Sam walks into Bucky’s apartment in the middle of your punishment and you catch the sly, knowing grin on his face you know that you’re in for it.

He sees you looking and you snap your eyes forward once more. You’re kneeling in the corner, facing the wall, completely naked and waiting for Bucky to decide what punishment you deserve. Your cheeks burn as you listen to the two men discuss your behavior.

“Your girl acting up today, Buck?” Sam asks breezily–as if he doesn’t know that you’re straining to hear every word.

Bucky lets out a long sigh and you imagine him running his hands through his hair in aggravation, the muscle in his jaw jumping as his eyes turn in your direction. Maybe he’s watching you kneel, your shoulders rounded in supplication, trying to steady your breath as it hitches in anticipation.

“She’s being a little brat, Sam,” Bucky drawls, his tone is taunting and condescending. He’s putting on a show for you.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Sam says and you suck in a breath at his stern, cold voice. _Fuck, you’re really in trouble._ Bucky likes to torture you a little…edge you, talk dirty, demean you…but he always ends up going soft on his girl before long. Sam is another story…

You can just imagine Bucky counting off your offenses on his fingers as he answers, “Talking back, whining, ignoring me, disobeying orders…the list goes on. She’s out of control today and she won’t use her words to tell me what’s wrong. So…”

“So…,” Sam echoes and you hear his footsteps as he approaches you. He stands over you, leaning one shoulder against the wall and looking down his nose at you. It takes all of your willpower to keep your eyes pointed at the blank wall. You can just make out his boots and jeans in the corner of your vision. 

“What are you going to do with her?” he asks. He nudges your naked thigh with the tip of his boot and you let out a small squeak at his casual display of dominance. 

“What do you suggest?” Bucky responds and he sounds closer although you hadn’t heard him move. _Assassins…_

Sam crouches down and regards you with a critical eye. He brings his hand up to your face and nudges his fingers against your lips, an unspoken command. You open for him at once and he plunges two fingers into your wet mouth, pressing down on your tongue and watching you salivate around them.

“She needs to be reminded of her place, Bucky,” Sam says dispassionately. He turns his attention back to you and asks, “You know this behavior is unacceptable, right?”

He shoves his fingers deeper into your mouth, nearly gagging you to emphasize his point. All you can do is nod your head, wide-eyed.

Sam sighs and takes his fingers back, wiping them on your cheeks and turning back to Bucky.

“See, she says she understands but if that’s true then it just makes her behavior even more disrespectful.”

You bite your lip to keep from saying anything to defend yourself, knowing you’d just be digging a deeper hole. Bucky was gone for two whole weeks on this last mission. How to explain the panic, the thought spirals, the shakiness you feel when he’s away? You need his firm hand to guide you now…you need him to take back control.

“She’s just doing it for attention,” Bucky explains and you burn at how close he is to the truth. “My little attention whore.”

Sam laughs and you hear a rustling sound followed by something soft and wet, and then a low, choked groan from Bucky. _Oh god…_

“If it’s attention she wants then you already know how to punish her…” Sam’s voice is deep and guttural. It’s the way he sounds when he’s looking at you like he wants to devour you. You imagine him looking at Bucky like that and the image starts heat pooling in your cunt. You squirm on the floor, desperately working to keep your eyes forward as Bucky moans again and you hear a loud thump. You imagine Sam pressing against Bucky, slamming him backward against the wall and grinding into his hips, their cocks straining through layers of fabric as he humps against him, all the while attacking his mouth with loud, sloppy kisses. 

“Look at her,” Bucky huffs, sounding breathless, “…squirming and desperate just listening to us.”

“Mmm,” Sam murmurs between wet kisses. You hear Bucky gasp suddenly and you turn your head a fraction. You can just see the two of them entwined up against the wall now. Sam’s head immediately snaps up and he barks, “Eyes forward!”

You whip your head back around and feel yourself tingling all over as Sam keeps talking, “She really is a slut for this isn’t she?”

“You know she is,” Bucky answers with a laugh. “She’ll beg for it if we let her talk…”

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky suddenly addresses you and the sheer relief and affection that flows through you at being released from your corner is overwhelming. You turn and crawl on hands and knees towards the pair, looking up at Bucky with wide, innocent eyes–you never said manipulation was beneath you.

Sam snorts at your little display but Bucky goes predictably gooey and he gives you a warm smile as he pats your head with his metallic left hand, threading his fingers through your hair. You ignore Sam, leaning into Bucky’s touch with a little pleased mew. 

“Man, she’s got you wrapped around her little finger,” Sam laughs, rolling his hips absentmindedly against Bucky and smirking at the super soldier’s hitched breath.

“Maybe…” Bucky admits. He gathers your hair into his fist and twists enough to elicit a wince as he continues, “but her punishment isn’t over yet.”

With that he pushes off the wall and leads you into the living room by your hair. You’re still on your hands and knees but arching upward in order to relieve the sharp pressure on your scalp. Bucky’s fingers flex and he loosens his grip a little to relieve the discomfort. That’s why he’s so perfect for you. In the middle of an intense scene he sends out these little life preservers to remind you how much he fucking adores you. 

Bucky takes a seat on the couch, sprawling out with one arm along the back and his legs spread wide. He settles you on the floor between his knees and looks at you with lazy, hooded eyes. Sam sits down next to Bucky and rolls his eyes at how much space the guy is taking up. He nudges him with his hip so he can actually sit.

Bucky locks eyes with you as his hands move toward the waist of his jeans. He methodically undoes the button and lowers the zipper, reaching inside to finally free his straining erection. Your lips part involuntarily at the sight and you rock forward a bit but Bucky immediately shakes his head.

“Gimme your color, baby,” he says and his voice is serious, low, husky. It takes you a full minute to parse the words and find your answer.

You clear your throat a little before responding, “Green.”

“Good girl.” It’s Sam who says it and the split second of surprising warmth and approval from him affects you more than you’d thought possible. 

Your eyes sting with unshed tears and you drop your head forward to nuzzle against Bucky’s knee, looking up at Sam to say, “I want to be good.”

Sam lets out a breath and shakes his head in disbelief, turning to Bucky, “Okay, I get it now. I see why you go so mushy for her.”

Bucky laughs and casually leans over to press a kiss to Sam’s lips, running his hand down the man’s chest and stomach, cupping his groin and smirking at the low groan that melts into the kiss.

“Please…” you whisper, reaching out to just graze your fingertips along the dripping head of Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky grabs your wrist and you watch with hiccuping breath as the metallic fingers close around your delicate forearm. When he speaks his voice is mocking again, “You haven’t earned my cock, doll.”

You whine in distress and he tightens his hold on you just a fraction, his pouty lips thinning into a grim line as he warns, “Stop that. That attitude’s what got you here in the first place.”

He lets go of your hand only to seize you under your armpits and haul you up onto his lap. He settles you so that you’re straddling his muscular thigh. The fabric of his jeans brushes against your aching cunt and you can’t help but roll your hips, seeking more friction even as Sam gives you a withering look at your lack of self-control.

Bucky only smiles indulgently at you.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, baby,” he explains and his voice is suddenly hard. He brings his right hand up to your neck and wraps his fingers around your throat as he talks–just hinting at the pressure he could exert if he wanted to. “You’re gonna get yourself off on my thigh like the desperate little slut we know you are. No hands, no kissing, just you rubbing your sloppy pussy on my thigh. And Sam, here, is going to get to play with my cock because he hasn’t disrespected me and acted like a spoiled little brat all day. Is that clear?”

“Y-yellow,” you say and Bucky’s hand falls away from your neck at once. You crumble forward, burying your face into his chest and clutching his shirt in your hands as he rubs circles into your back.

“Should we stop?” Bucky whispers low into your ear. As much as you love playing with Sam, in these moments you’re entirely Bucky’s.

“N-no, I just need a minute,” you’re quick to answer. You can’t put into words how desperate you are to…atone…to prove yourself. And then, “I’m sorry I was bad.”

“Shhh,” Bucky hushes you and presses a soft kiss to your mouth. You’ll never get over how soft and delicious his lips are. “I love you.”

You smile into his chest and take a deep breath before sitting up again and meeting his eyes, “Okay. I’m good.”

“You sure?” Sam asks and you give him a little nod. 

“Good,” Sam says. “Because once I’m done getting your man off, you’re getting on your knees for me.”

A broken moan falls from your lips at the image of you kneeling before Sam and taking him in your mouth. He reaches for Bucky’s cock and wraps his fingers around it, giving it a long, slow stroke.

“You better get going, baby. If you don’t come by the time I’m finished you’re not coming at all,” Bucky warns you and then laughs at the cry of distress you make.

You roll your hips eagerly, rubbing your soaking cunt against Bucky’s leg and blushing furiously at the mess you’re making of his pants. Bucky’s eyes flick between you and Sam. You can’t help but feel jealous when he leans his head on the back of the couch and turns to watch Sam with naked lust broadcasting from his eyes. But then he turns back to you and bounces his leg to give you more stimulation and you could almost cry with how much you love this man. Sam’s fist works furiously between Bucky’s legs and you can tell the man is trying to finish Bucky off before you have a chance to come. Sam’s a little sadistic like that.

You race toward your orgasm in a frenzy, not caring how desperate you must look, humping your lover’s leg while he takes his own pleasure with someone else. For his part, Bucky has let his head fall back and his eyes close as he moans with his approaching release. His right hand falls down to your hip and his fingers indent your soft flesh as he quakes with his orgasm. You feel the hot ribbons of cum spurt out and hit your thigh and you take advantage of both men’s distraction to increase your pace, frantically rubbing against the soaked fabric over Bucky’s thigh as you finally sob against the orgasm that shivers through you. 

Bucky pulls you down and tucks you into his chest as he rains praise down on you.

“You were so good, baby. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? I’m proud of you, baby.”

Sam reaches down to palm himself through the crotch of his pants and snorts, “She didn’t exactly follow the rules…”

Bucky shrugs and runs his hands up and down your ticklish sides causing you to giggle and squirm in his lap, “Ah, lay off, Sam. She did good.”

You hear the zip of Sam opening his fly as he replies, “She’s not done yet.”

A shiver runs down your spine at his words and you shuffle off of Bucky’s lap and onto the floor, kneeling between Sam’s legs and looking up at him with complete trust and obedience. You’re so deep into it right now. Sam looks down at you and smiles, running his hand through your hair as he takes out his thick cock. He guides you down onto it and you open your mouth, straining to keep your teeth away as he pushes inside of you. He lets you stop when you need to and you wrap your hands around the base of his cock as you start to suck and bob your head. Sam keeps his palm on the back of your head, a gentle force that reminds you who’s in control. 

He’s not so into verbal praise as Bucky is when you do this for him, but the fierce moans from above let you know that he’s enjoying your attention. You let saliva pool in your mouth and dribble out onto your lips as you suck him off. Bucky shifts off of the couch and kneels on the floor behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and whispering into your ear as you work.

“Look at you, on your knees for my friend, sucking his cock just to make me happy. You’re such a little slut for me. You’ll do anything, won’t you?” Bucky knows how much you get off on his dirty talk. He smirks as you moan an affirmative around Sam’s cock, squirming so your ass rubs against Bucky’s pelvis. “You little brat. Still trying to get my cock for yourself, aren’t you? Will you really let me do anything, then?”

He reaches down and swirls his finger around your delicate, puckered asshole. You let Sam’s cock slide out of your mouth with an obscene pop and you’re nodding your head furiously over your shoulder, “Yes, Bucky! I want it…”

“Cock slut,” Sam laughs and he leans back to watch as Bucky grabs the bottle of lube and starts prepping you. “You want all your holes filled up, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sam,” you answer with a gasp as Bucky slides one slick finger inside of you. He pumps it into a few times before adding another and you groan as he stretches you out.

“Okay, baby?” he asks, sounding breathless with anticipation. You can feel his already hardened dick bump against the backs of your legs as he fucks you with his fingers. You lean forward, clutching onto Sam’s knee for balance as Bucky opens you up. 

“I’m good…I’m a good girl…,” you murmur, shutting your eyes and focusing on your breathing as Bucky pushes a third digit inside of you.

Sam has one hand around his cock and he reaches the other to pat your head as he says, “Yes, you are, baby.”

Bucky slips his fingers free and lathers his cock with lube, grabbing your hips and finally asking, “Ready?”

You’re on your hands and knees now and Sam sits forward so his cock is in your face, dripping precum onto your lips as you answer, “Ready.”

They enter you at the same time. You part your lips for Sam’s cock as he pushes back inside of you, taking more control this time and cradling your face in both his hands as he thrusts into your mouth. Bucky enters slowly, rubbing his hands into the small of your back as his cock fills you and stretches you to your limit. You cry out a little around Sam’s cock but you tap the floor twice with your hand to indicate to Bucky that you’re okay. 

For all you’ve played together in the past you’ve never done _this_ before, both men filling you up at once. Sam increases his pace, brutally fucking your throat as Bucky’s hips slap against your ass and you feel so deliciously full and used. You’re floating with the euphoria of it even as tears trickle from your eyes. Sam comes first. He pulls out at the last minute and shoots his load over your face, rubbing the head of his dick along your cheeks and lips and telling you what a good girl you were for him.

Bucky’s thrusts continue for another minute, his fingers digging into your hips and leaving bruises as he finally explodes inside you. 

Afterwards they take you into the show and clean you off. You’ve gone mostly nonverbal at this point and you can only respond to Bucky in soft whispered monosyllables as he washes you and towels you off. They take you back to Bucky’s bedroom and cuddle up on either side of you as you drift off to sleep.

—

You wake up a little later and it’s only Bucky in bed with you. He’s still awake, looking at something on his phone and you snuggle up to his side with a contented sigh.

After a few minutes of silence you finally try to explain what had been bothering you earlier and causing your bad behavior. You worry when he’s away. Your anxiety takes over and you imagine horrible, impossible scenarios and there’s no one there to reel you in like Bucky does when he’s home. When he’d finally gotten home from the mission he’d had to leave almost immediately for a debrief and then he’d basically ignored you for a whole day because he was busy and…and you’d just needed him to be there for you and put you back under his control so you could let go of all of it.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Bucky finally says. “It’s been busy lately but it’s no excuse. I’ll make more time for you when I get back from missions…”

“‘M sorry, too,” you mumble and he tightens his arms around you and lays a kiss on your forehead. 

“It’s alright. You were so good today. Let’s go to sleep…”


End file.
